


Moonlight Talks

by TheAceofLyz



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, a bit angsty, sort of spoiler-y...makes sense if you've read up to manga ch 138
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: After the agreements with the Xing Kingdom, everyone heads back to Fuuga. There, Shin-ah begins to constantly meet with the Wind Tribe's General, Tae-woo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...this idea was created during the fight when Shin-ah is all "Small Hak" and one week later, this was completed. I have nothing to say except for enjoy this crack fic, because really, this is completely insane. like where did this couple come from i just pULLED IT OUT OF MY ASS

"He's a small Hak..." Shin-ah said softly. A small Hak.  
The description was all too perfect, really. Both boys had dark hair, a fierce, determined expression, and were amazing fighters. Small Hak had a little ways to go before he was as tall as Hak-and small Hak most likely had some training left to do. He wasn't as good as Hak. But...  
Small Hak would do well in battle.  
Shin-ah watches small Hak, whenever he can catch a glimpse of him. But it's a battlefield, so it's all too easy to lose track of him. It's chaotic, afterall. And small Hak is always moving, disappearing into the dust, determined to save his friends.

They're freed from the dungeons of Xing, sort of. There's partying, yet the crazy man keeps trying to alternately torture Zeno and recruit Kija and Jae-ha, and they can never leave the grounds. But it feels like a party, perhaps not as chaotic as the Awa party had been, but nonetheless still a party. He notices that small Hak is back, talking with both Princess Kouren and Princess Tao.  
He slips over to Princess Tao, hoping to thank her for her kindness. He thinks that he may want to thank Kouren as well, for her...civility, perhaps, to them while they were captives. If anything, she was fair enough to allow Yona to bargain for their release.  
But Small Hak won't leave. And Shin-ah really doesn't want to talk any more that necessary. Perhaps he shouldn't thank the Princesses of Xing after all. Yona could do that, or Hak, or Jae-ha, or Kija, or Zeno, or even Yoon. He doesn't need to do it. Besides, Small Hak could be thanking them. Really, Shin-ah should just leave-  
But Ao has other ideas. She scampers off his shoulder and runs towards the Princesses.  
"Ao, wait," Shin-ah calls out.  
Ao doesn't listen. Instead, she darts right up to Small Hak and starts pawing at his foot.  
"Ao," Shin-ah says when he reaches Small Hak. "Come on." He bends down and extends his hand for her to climb on.  
"Is that your squirrel?" Small Hak asks curiously, looking down at both of them. "She's small."  
"Y-yeah..." Shin-ah stammers. He stands up. "I'm sorry for disrupting you." He bows lightly to the three of them.  
"You weren't-" Small Hak starts to say, but Shin-ah moves away as quickly as he can, and ignores the light fluttery feeling in his gut. He shuts out the memory of Small Hak's determined, but soft eyes. 

"We're going back to Fuuga," Hak declares. "We'll travel with the Wind Tribe army."  
"Oh, good!" Yona exclaims. "We can see Tae-yon again!"  
"Don't we have to worry about Su-won?" Yoon asks angrily.  
"There's some stuff I have to take care of back there anyways," Hak says. "Don't worry, Yoon."  
"Mother, you worry to much," Jae-ha says lightly. "It's a celebration right now!"  
"I don't recall giving birth to you!" Yoon shouts angrily. 

"You guys can stay here," Small Hak says, gesturing to the large room. "If you need anything, let me know."  
"Thanks for doing this, Tae-woo!" Yona cries, and bows her head slightly. "It means a lot!"  
Small Hak-no, his name is Tae-woo apparently-grins. "We have a rule: always follow our leader, Hak, no matter who the King is. You guys can stay here for as long as you'd like."  
"You guys are terrible," Hak mutters, but Shin-ah can see his delight and happiness at Tae-woo's words. 

He slips out that night, in hopes of seeing the stars and feeling a breeze. Sleeping indoors is fine, but he loves being able to see the night sky. It's so beautiful, and it was under the moonlight that Yona gave him his name.  
"Seiryuu."  
It's Tae-woo.  
"You...are small Hak," Shin-ah murmurs. That's right. Tae-woo, the general of the Wind Tribe, replacement for Hak. Small Hak. Tae-woo.  
"I'm not Hak. Hak is..." Tae-woo pauses. "Hak is...passionate. Strong. Brave. A true leader. I'm not like him."  
"Wrong...you're like Hak."  
Tae-woo blushes slightly. "Well, thanks."  
"Pikyuu!" Ao scampers up onto Shin-ah's shoulder.  
"See? Ao agrees," Shin-ah states, letting his words float in the cool air.  
"Really?"  
Shin-ah glances down at Ao. "She likes Hak," he says slowly. "And she seems to like you."  
Tae-woo nods thoughtfully. "Hmm."  
They fall silent, but that's okay. Shin-ah prefers the quiet. And Tae-woo doesn't say anything, just sits down and gently pats the ground next him.  
"Hey, Seiryuu? You can call me Tae-woo. What should I call you?"  
"Shin-ah."  
Tae-woo studies Shin-ah for a moment. "It suits you," he says finally. "The moonlight boy." He smiles gently, and then reaches out and carefully brushes back some of Shin-ah's hair.  
Shin-ah feels his face heating up.  
"Ah...s-sorry," Tae-woo mutters, looking down. "That was-"  
"It was nice," Shin-ah says softly.  
Tae-woo's head snaps up. "Oh...well..."  
Shin-ah really, really likes the night sky. There's always good memories to be made underneath it. 

"Why do you keep calling me small Hak?" Tae-woo asks one evening, as everyone is eating. The others are inside, probably bothering Hak, who has been busy all week.  
Shin-ah shrugs. "It's the truth."  
"Yeah, but I have a name, you know," he grumbles. "I know you know it, Shin-ah."  
Shin-ah doesn't say anything. The two of them just stand there before Tae-woo breaks the silence.  
"Are you ever going to call me Tae-woo?"  
"Tae-woo..." He likes the way it sounds. "Thank you."  
Shin-ah can feel his face heating up. But as he turns around to re-join his friends, he catches a quick glimpse of the other boy's face.  
It's redder than Yona's hair. 

"Out here again?"  
Shin-ah knows that it's just Tae-woo.  
"Yes...we're leaving soon."  
"I heard." There's a brief pause. "Hak-he said that he wouldn't bother us anymore."  
"Ahh...you're going to miss him."  
Tae-woo doesn't reply.  
"If Yona becomes queen, we can come back," Shin-ah says slowly.  
"It's just not fair," Tae-woo snaps. "Hak is a part of our family, but Su-won wants Hak dead. You guys are traitors to the eyes of the Crown, but you've done so much good for our country. It's just not fair."  
"Tae-woo...nothing is fair."  
"I know that," he says bitterly. "But I want-I want you all to stay. I want to serve Hak, not Su-won."  
"If you served Hak, I'd be in the dark," Shin-ah says thoughtfully.  
Tae-woo almost flinches. Shin-ah watches as he takes a few breathes.  
"I'm glad I got to meet you, then," Tae-woo says softly. "Forgive me, Shin-ah."  
"It's...okay."  
Both of them look up at the stars. For a long moment, it's quiet.  
"Hey, Shin-ah? If you're leaving tomorrow...would you mind it if I kissed you?"  
Shin-ah snaps his head up. Tae-woo is steadfastedly looking away, but the back of his neck is red with embarrassment. When he lifts up his blindfold, Shin-ah can see the rapid beating of Tae-woo's heart.  
"Okay."

Being kissed is nice, Shin-ah thinks as he rejoins the sleeping pile of his brothers. Kija and Jae-ha are tangled up in one another, a habit they never quite got over after those nights in the dungeon of Xing. Zeno is sprawled over majority of the bedding, which really leaves no room for Shin-ah.  
Still, he manages to squeeze his way in. And as he closes his eyes, he considers the fleeting press of Tae-woo's lips on his own, and decides that he really, really wouldn't mind it again. 

"Bye, Tae-woo," Hak says. "Take care of Fuuga, yeah?"  
"Course."  
"I'll miss you," Yona says sadly. "You've been so nice to me."  
"Yeah...stay safe, okay? We'll be praying for you." Tae-woo looks so serious.  
The others start to leave, but Shin-ah doesn't. He feels Tae-woo gripping his hand, holding him back, and anyways, he doesn't quite want to leave Tae-woo behind.  
"Hey, Shin-ah..." Tae-woo reaches up and pulls Shin-ah's face close to him. "Let me see your eyes someday, okay?"  
Shin-ah nods.  
Tae-woo pulls him into another kiss. This one is longer, sweeter, full of both hope and sadness. They might not ever get to do it again.  
"Some day..." Shin-ah promises when they finally separate. He touches his eyes, hidden underneath the cloth. "I'll show you."  
Tae-woo smiles, a soft shy thing makes him look much younger. The hardened appearance that being General brings suddenly fades away, and Shin-ah is startled to remember that Tae-woo is around Yona's age.  
So many burdens for all of them to bear.  
Shin-ah gently presses a kiss onto Tae-woo's forehead, before turning around and leaving Fuuga behind.  
He knows that he'll come back.  
Even so, he has to fight not to cry. 

Princess Yona has called for a meeting of the Five Generals, for she cannot be crowned Queen without their approval. The country is in dire need of a ruler, for Su-won had created many treaties with neighboring countries that Yona needs to learn about and hope that the other countries will honor them. They need to be stabilised soon, otherwise they risk attack.  
Shin-ah doesn't really mind. He knows that Yona will be crowned Queen-after all, the other Generals have to accept her. Su-won is dead now; there's no where else to turn. So he settles down in the garden and waits for Tae-woo to find him.  
He waits, but he's good at that. The Wind Tribe general eventually appears, a crease between his eyebrows and an exhausted look on his face.  
"I missed you," Tae-woo says without preamble, and he settles down next to Shin-ah.  
Shin-ah doesn't say anything, but he pulls Tae-woo close to him and gently starts stroking his hair.  
"We have time now," he says quietly, and Tae-woo smiles tiredly up at him, and Shin-ah can't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> :D It was really fun to write! Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
